


Болота в конце ноября

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Ending, Diary/Journal, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Молодой и мечтательный учёный Мэттью Уильямс приезжает в маленький городок на болотах, где лучше всего видны звёзды и на небе разливается таинственное северное сияние.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Болота в конце ноября

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс по цитате "Я хорошо помню ночь большого северного сияния, когда над болотом поигрывал ужасающими вспышками дьявольский огонь". Самой цитаты в тексте нет, но написано под впечатлением. Не горжусь этой работой, но искренне её люблю.

_6 сентября 1911 года._

Меня зовут Мэттью Уильямс, мне двадцать четыре года и сегодня я прибываю в Хёртфолл. Это маленький городок на севере моей страны, здесь холодно и довольно тихо, а ещё на меня посмотрели как на сумасшедшего, когда я честно ответил, зачем сюда приехал. Впрочем, мне дали комнату в маленькой гостинице — она называется «Гортензия», — и надолго я здесь не задержусь. Может быть, оно и к лучшему!

Меня зовут Мэттью Уильямс, и я совсем скоро осуществлю свою мечту. Я помню, как в детстве Фред посмеивался надо мной, когда я тянул ладонь к звёздам и мечтал, что однажды прикоснусь к ним — хотя бы фигурально! В тот день был мой день рождения, а ещё были подаренные книжки с картинками, карты звёздного неба с созвездиями Девы и Дракона, и самое главное — была удивительная фотография северного сияния. Наверное, в тот день и решилась моя судьба!

Впрочем, я отвлёкся. Совсем скоро я увижу северное сияние. Мне порекомендовали это место, хотя почва здесь болотистая, бывает, люди даже тонут, но это случается крайне редко, к тому же, я буду осторожен. Зато, говорят, отсюда можно увидеть ярчайшее северное сияние! Но я ведь прибыл сюда не просто посмотреть — я проведу здесь много времени, возможно, несколько лет, но я узнаю всё про это невероятное явление! Я не гонюсь за славой, но, может быть, мою работу даже заметят, впрочем, если этого не случится, я всё равно буду абсолютно счастлив наблюдать за огнями на небе, рассматривать их, изучать.

У меня есть с собой переносной телескоп и много чего ещё интересного, но я вряд ли смогу рассказать об этом жителям этого маленького городка — скорее всего, они не проявят интерес к науке. Впрочем, насколько мне успела рассказать официантка в кафе при гостинице, недалеко от болот живёт человек, которого многие считают за сумасшедшего, потому что он редко появляется в городе, а когда появляется, болтает всякую чушь про небо и звёзды — это она мне так сказала! Мне уже не терпится увидеть этого сумасшедшего. Кажется, его зовут Гилберт и он живёт в доме на самой окраине, почти там, где начинается болото.

Я так счастлив! Я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, я так счастлив, так счастлив, о, Господи, я так счастлив!

__

7 сентября 1911 года.

Какой же великолепный был сегодня день!

Хотя мне всё меньше нравится этот город — он довольно серый для меня — сегодня я отправился к болотам, решив не ждать так долго, хотя изначально я планировал обживаться на новом месте хотя бы дня три. И о Господи, я встретил там человека такого яркого и такого умного, что я готов умереть здесь и сейчас, в этот дождливый осенний день — хотя нет, нет, мне нельзя умирать, я ведь ещё не исполнил свою мечту.

Этого человека зовут Гилберт. Гилберт Байльшмидт. Он говорит, что он из Германии, и это так — в его речи я уловил отчётливый немецкий акцент. У него живут две собаки, большая и маленькая, и в разговоре со мной он сразу перешёл на «ты» и «Мэтти». Только родные люди называли меня «Мэтти», но от него это звучало так красиво и тепло!

Когда я сказал ему, что в Хёртфолле его считают за сумасшедшего, он лишь рассмеялся! Мы были на улице, под дождём, я был в плаще-дождевике, с ним не страшна никакая буря, а он стоял просто так, и его волосы липли к лицу — они белые, как снег. Он сказал мне, чтобы я прошёл в его дом, и я согласился.

Там несколько комнат, одна из них практически пустая — Гилберт сказал, что там живёт его младший брат, когда приезжает к нему на несколько дней, но это случается редко — есть кухня, и пахло так вкусно, но Гилберт провёл меня в то, что он называет своей мастерской. О, как же там красиво! Там были карты звёздного неба — Гилберт говорил, что некоторые он нарисовал собственноручно, и если это так, то я им восхищаюсь — несколько приборов, и, разумеется, был телескоп!

— Смотри, Мэтти, — сказал он мне. — Это всё моё.

Я не стал говорить, что у меня есть приборы гораздо точнее, это было бы невежливо с моей стороны, но я поистине восхищён им. Ведь он живёт почти на болотах недалеко от маленького городка, до ближайшего большого города много миль, а он рисует карты звёздного неба и проводит измерения! 

Я поистине восхищён им и тем, что в столь маленьком городе, в отдалённых уголках нашей земли могут найтись столь чудесные люди. Может быть, это судьба!

_14 сентября 1911 года._

Мои исследования продвигаются всё лучше и лучше. Северное сияние разливается в небе, я вижу его уже не в первый раз, но моё сердце каждый раз отзывается так, как будто я всё-таки исполнил свою мечту, коснулся ладонью неба — и ведь в какой-то степени так оно и есть! В Хёртфолле всё по-прежнему серо, но на болотах я вижу большое северное сияние, оно застилает всё небо, и я вижу переливы цвета, как же это красиво, как же я счастлив, что у меня есть возможность быть здесь и наблюдать такое!

И, кажется, это действительно судьба. Гилберт никак не выходит из моей головы. Он такой… я не могу описать словами, он яркий и при этом тёплый, как пламя от костра, он вдохновляет меня — и говорит, что я вдохновляю его. Не так давно мы сидели в его мастерской — ах, я зачастил ездить на грань болот, обо мне уже наверняка ползут шёпотки по всему городу, здесь любят слухи — и рассказывали друг другу о наших мечтаниях. Оказывается, Гилберт, как и я, с детства увлекался наукой, и тоже мечтал увидеть северное сияние. Он рассказал мне, что всегда заботился о своём младшем брате — на этом месте мне стало смешно (надо не забыть написать письмо Фреду) — и что в маленьком городе проводить исследования трудно, но он справляется. Как же я восхищаюсь им и как же похожи наши истории! По крайней мере, мне хочется в это верить.

Есть и плохие новости. У меня потихоньку заканчиваются деньги, а у моих родителей или брата мне будет стыдно просить. Я думал о том, чтобы найти какую-то работу в Хёртфолле, но мне рассказали, что здесь и так не хватает мест, мне даже и думать об этом не следует. Тем более, я чужак. Но я не падаю духом и продолжаю верить, что всё будет хорошо!

_28 сентября 1911 года._

Гилберт — поистине мой спаситель! Словами не передать, как я ему благодарен, и хотя мне до сих пор очень-очень неловко перед ним, но Гилберт говорит, что ничего такого не происходит, и вообще каждый порядочный человек на его месте поступил бы так.

Но обо всём по порядку. 

Мы сидели в маленьком кафе около гостиницы и завтракали — Гилберт несколько раз приезжал в Хёртфолл, говорил, что делает это, чтобы увидеть меня, и моё сердце от этого бьётся в тысячу раз сильнее. В последнее время я решил экономить, поэтому заказал себе не любимые мои блинчики с кленовым сиропом, а обычную овсяную кашу на воде, хоть я и не так чтобы люблю овсяную кашу.

— Что-то случилось, Мэтти? — спросил меня Гилберт, и в следующую секунду я поразился его внимательности. — Ты обычно берёшь не это.

Я долгое время отнекивался, мялся, потому что не люблю нагружать своими проблемами других людей, а потом всё же рассказал, что мне следует экономить, потому что у меня осталось не так много денег, и если я продолжу тратить их как попало, то мне будет негде жить.

Он долго смотрел на меня, а потом рассмеялся.

— За чем же дело стало! — сказал он сквозь смех он. — Переезжай ко мне.

— Что?!

Словами не передать, как я был удивлён в тот момент. Вне всякого сомнения, у Гилберта дома уютно, и я был бы даже не против, но вот так, как будто мы — давние возлюбленные… впрочем, я не должен об этом думать. Потом мне показалось, что это шутка, и я готов был посмеяться над ней, потому что это действительно смешно, но серьёзный взгляд Гилберта оборвал мой смех на полусмешинке. 

— Я серьёзно, Мэтти. Переезжай ко мне. У меня вполне неплохо, тебе вроде как нравилось, разве нет? И свободная комната у меня есть, сможешь записывать всё, что увидишь. К тому же… — тут он наклонился ко мне и зашептал. — Мне слегка одиноко, знаешь. А ты хороший.

Я успел ещё подумать, что мне не придётся ехать на болота каждый день, и что оттуда так хорошо видно северное сияние, но это всё блекло на фоне того, что Гилберту, этому идеальному человеку, рисующему карты звёздного неба, одиноко!

Я согласился. И сейчас я сижу в тёплой комнате и пишу это, пока Гилберт готовит что-то на ужин. О Господь, благослови этого прекрасного человека!

_8 октября 1911 года._

Гилберт поцеловал меня.

Я поверить не могу, что это случилось.

Мы сидели на скамейке рядом с его домом и смотрели на звёзды, играя в игру, кто найдёт больше созвездий. Я нашёл Северный Крест и Кассиопею, а он — Большую и Малую Медведицу, потом нам слегка надоело, мне захотелось спать, и я неосознанно устроил голову на его плече.

В какой-то момент я почувствовал прикосновение к моей макушке. Никто так ещё не делал, разве что моя мама, когда укладывала меня спать, но мне тогда было лет семь, я почти этого не помню. Это было так расслабляюще, как будто меня укутали в тёплое одеяло, и я тихо рассмеялся — Гилберт говорит, что мой смех напоминает звон колокольчика, но я ему не верю.

— Посмотри на меня, Мэтти, — сказал он, и я подчинился. В полумраке его кожа казалась почти белоснежной, его глаза смотрели на меня так ласково, как будто у него нет никого дороже меня.

Я улыбнулся и хотел было уже сказать, какой он замечательный, но Гилберт не дал мне и рта раскрыть.

— Ты красиво улыбаешься, — усмехнулся он, а затем я почувствовал, как он меня целует. В губы, вот так, это оказалось так странно и так приятно, хотя и совершенно запретно! Мне с детства говорили, что это — грех, так нельзя делать, неужели Гилберту плевать на всё, что можно и что нельзя?

Он поцеловал меня, а я подался ему навстречу, и теперь мне страшно, потому что я не могу понять, что я чувствую. Неужели он действительно полюбил меня? Я ведь… обычный, совершенно обычный! А Гилберт яркий, он без труда мог бы найти кого-нибудь получше меня, почему же он это сделал?

Господи, Господи, что же мне делать… мне следует давным-давно идти спать, но я не могу, я сижу и думаю обо всём этом. Всё смешалось, все мои чувства и мысли, Гилберт ведь такой прекрасный, я не хочу ранить его! 

Мне всё же надо идти спать. Утром всё решится, мы поговорим, и хотя мне страшно, не буду этого скрывать, но я буду надеяться на лучшее.

_9 октября 1911 года._

Я поговорил с Гилбертом. Это случилось ещё утром, но время и силы написать об этом у меня нашлись только сейчас. Мы сидели за столом, я приготовил блинчики с кленовым сиропом по моему личному рецепту, Гилберт похвалил меня, как будто ничего не случилось вчера ночью, когда мы смотрели на звёзды.

— Гилберт… — после того, как мы поели, я начал разговор. Я хотел было расспросить, почему он это сделал, расспросить аккуратно и тихо, я это умею, но он не дал мне сделать даже этого.

— Я в тебя влюблён, — тихо сказал он, не глядя мне в глаза, и я испугался, моё дыхание как будто украли, а сердце сжала невидимая железная рука. Мне было так страшно, я вправду хотел ему довериться, но мне было очень-очень страшно!

— Чего ты молчишь, Птичка? — Гилберт спросил это немного угрюмо, я даже испугался, что Гилберт может быть таким. Он часто называл меня Птичкой, потому что, как он однажды сказал мне, я рвусь в небо. Но в тот момент это было практически жестоко. А у меня не нашлось сил ни на что, кроме как сказать одно слово — «Я…», и он рассмеялся своим вечным хрипловатым смехом.

— Эй, Мэтти, всё в порядке, — сказал он уже своим обычным тоном, как будто мы обсуждали погоду на сегодняшний день. — Просто забудь об этом, ничего такого не случилось, правда. Я всё прекрасно понимаю, тебя осуждать уж точно не буду, ты, главное, не убегай от меня. 

И вот тогда я совершил самый рискованный и одновременно самый прекрасный поступок в моей жизни. Я подошёл к Гилберту и поцеловал его.

И он поцеловал меня в ответ. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и я жмурился, как приласканный котёнок, и мне так это нравилось. Должно быть, я попаду в ад после смерти, как мне всегда говорил священник в церкви маленького города, где я вырос, но… я так счастлив. 

Я больше не хочу извиняться за моё счастье.

_16 октября 1911 года._

Что-то не так.

Что-то очень сильно не так. Я чувствую это, чувствую всей моей заблудшей душой. Сегодня я снова смотрел на северное сияние вместе с Гилбертом, его рука была в моей — но это был единственный момент за день, когда мне было не страшно.

Я не знаю, откуда пришёл этот страх, не могу найти ему рациональное объяснение — и это ужаснее всего. Я боюсь многих вещей, боюсь шершней, боюсь огня и боюсь умереть мучительной смертью, но этот страх — иного рода.

Он неведомый. Как будто всё вокруг таит в себе опасность, а я этого ещё не подозреваю. Когда я был маленьким, я был в гостях у дальней родственницы, у неё был огромный дом с тысячей картин на стенах, и одна из них запомнилась мне навсегда. На ней была изображена девушка в розовом платье и с зонтиком в руках, она сидела в лодке спиной к тому, кто смотрел на картину, и плыла куда-то далеко.

Но чем больше я смотрел на картину, тем больше убеждался, что эта девушка плывёт к водопаду. Что совсем скоро она вместе со своим розовым платьем и зонтиком полетит вниз, разобьётся о камни, торчащие из воды, насмерть.

Я пытался рассказать об этом родителям и Фреду, но те сочли, что у меня слишком бурное для семилетнего мальчика воображение. Но я до сих пор помню ужасное чувство осознания того, что вся милая картинка — не более чем ложь, и впереди тебя ждут лишь острые камни.

Мне страшно. Мне страшно, и меня преследует постоянное ощущение чьего-то взгляда. Как будто кто-то постоянно смотрит на меня — когда я один или когда я с Гилбертом, когда я сижу в своей комнате и зарисовываю созвездия, и даже сейчас, когда я пишу это, мне кажется, что мою спину пронзает чей-то взгляд, и он не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Мне кажется, рано или поздно этот взгляд материализуется, подойдёт ко мне со спины и положит мне на плечо холодную костлявую руку, и тогда я закричу во весь голос, и буду кричать, пока не умру.

Мне кажется, что Гилберт меня не поймёт, если я расскажу ему об этом. Он понимающий и добрый, но я не могу найти в себе силы рассказать ему это, что мне очень-очень страшно, что рано или поздно этот страх меня съест. Мама говорила мне, что страх нужно высказывать кому-то, кому угодно, а отец назвал её глупой, но я всё равно считаю, что права была моя милая мама. Но Гилберт… я так боюсь. Нет, я не расскажу ему это, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Может быть, сегодня был просто плохой день, и мне всё это привиделось, и мне не о чём волноваться, и следует пойти спать!

Мне кажется, это я — девушка в лодке.

_24 октября 1911 года._

Я ходил на болота. И лучше бы я этого не делал.

Не знаю, зачем меня понесло туда. Должно быть, меня опять гнал страх, подальше от дома, и сейчас, оглядываясь на утро сегодняшнего дня, я понимаю, что мог бы поехать в Хёртфолл — но тогда эта мысль просто не пришла мне в голову.

Не знаю, смогу ли я изложить весь хаос, творящийся в моей голове, в строчки дневника, но хотя бы попробую.

Я шёл по грани болота. Было темно и тихо, пахло сыростью и тухлой водой, в болотной воде я увидел что-то белое — сейчас я понимаю, что это был скелет какого-то мелкого животного, но тогда я даже не придал этому значения. Белое и белое.

Может быть, поверни я в тот момент назад, всё было бы иначе?..

Уже поздно об этом задумываться.

Мне не было страшно.

Пока я не увидел женщину в сером платье, стоящую ко мне спиной.

У неё были длинные рыжие, по лопатки волосы, и в серости болота она выделялась огненным пятном. Я подошёл ближе, думая, что она забыла здесь — быть может, она заблудилась?

Она обернулась за секунду до того, как я коснулся её плеча. 

Я никогда не забуду её лицо.

Абсолютно изуродованное. По её щекам стекала кровь, а вместо глазниц как будто были два тоннеля сквозь череп. Рот больше напоминал кривую прорезь, как сквозь лист тонкой бумаги. Остальное... я не могу даже написать про это, потому что у меня до сих пор трясутся руки.

Это до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами.

Я закричал. Я бросился бежать. Я сбежал и моё сердце до сих пор колотится, как у кролика.

Куда я попал?!

_Отрывочные заметки в разное время. Дата не указана._

Гилберт.

Что-то не так с Гилбертом.

Сегодня утром всё было обычно. 

Я готовил на завтрак блинчики по нашему семейному рецепту — Гилберт их любит.

Как вдруг заметил, что что-то не так.

Он улыбался мне полной клыков пастью, как будто в рот человеку впихнули несколько ножей лезвиями наружу, они торчали во все стороны, и это выглядело так ужасно, так ужасно!

Он не человек!!

Щупальца. Сегодня я видел щупальца, лезущие из болот. Здесь живут осьминоги? Откуда здесь осьминоги? Они живут в тёплых водах.

Сине-зелёная, как у мертвеца, кожа и пасть, полная острых клыков. Что это за существо?!

Гилберт, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, не дай мне умереть здесь!

Его кожа такая холодная, холоднее любого льда, мне показалось, она холодная и острая, способная поранить мои пальцы.

На миг мне показалось, что мои руки чернеют и осыпаются, словно вытащенный из печки уголёк. Это так страшно, так страшно, так страшно… 

Я проснулся среди ночи и выглянул в окно, не зная, зачем. Я увидел рыжий силуэт той женщины, которую видел на болотах. Теперь я сплю с включённым светом. Она не появится при свете. Не появится.

Гилберт!!

_23 ноября 1911 года._

Оборачиваюсь на себя в последнее время (впрочем, я даже не помню, сколько времени это продолжается) и понимаю, что не смог бы без страха даже посмотреть в зеркало. Хотя сейчас всё как будто поутихло — по крайней мере, я больше не вижу этих жутких существ, бродящих по болотам. И на сами болота тоже не хожу.

Гилберт обнимает меня по-прежнему, но теперь мне хочется шарахаться в сторону от этих объятий. Он спрашивает меня, что происходит, так часто, как только можно, но как мне рассказать, что рассказать?

Милый Гилберт, я видел женщину с изуродованным лицом?

Милый Гилберт, я видел щупальца, лезущие из болота?

Милый Гилберт, я хочу убежать отсюда, убежать далеко-далеко, пусть никто и никогда нас больше не найдёт, моя мечта, моя светлая сказка о северном сиянии обернулась страшнейшим кошмаром, я не могу так больше! 

Почему-то последней каплей становится то, что я увидел в телескопе сегодня.

Кроваво-алая луна, занимающая почти всё небо. Я читал про феномен алой луны, но… не настолько кровавой. Не настолько большой. Не настолько страшной!

Я не хочу оставлять Гилберта. Он — лучший человек, которого я встречал. Но мне слишком страшно, видит Господь, я — трус, но я так боюсь!

_28 ноября 1911 года._

Я не знаю, как описать то, что произошло.

Чем я думал, когда убегал практически босиком по снегу — тоже не знаю. На дворе конец ноября, до Хёртфолла пешком идти как до небес, а я убегал практически босиком, не взяв даже тёплых вещей.

Я помню, что было очень-очень холодно. Снег забивался мне за шиворот, и мне казалось, что я сам стану снегом, так и замёрзну здесь насмерть — а ведь это очень страшная смерть.

Я бросился бежать, когда услышал чьи-то шаги.

Я упал в снег и закричал, когда понял, чьи именно это шаги.

Гилберт, Гилберт, о Гилберт! В тот день мне казалось, что он нашёл меня по запаху, как гончий пёс ловит подстреленного оленя.

Я лежал в снегу на спине, смотрел в затянутое тяжёлыми и плотными, как вата, облаками, и думал, что вот она, моя смерть.

Как жаль, что она пришла ко мне в обличье человека, которого я любил, любил, любил больше всего на свете!

Я закричал ещё раз, когда он склонился надо мной. Его пасть была полна клыков, как тогда, а когтистые руки вцепились мне в плечи.

Я помню, что подумал, что они разорвут мою плоть с отвратительным хряском — и потерял сознание. 

Я очнулся в своей постели. Гилберт сидел рядом, я видел его спину и на миг замер — больше всего я опасался снова увидеть то ужасное существо. Но Гилберт был прежним.

— Мэтти! — он кинулся меня обнимать, и я снова почувствовал его тепло, как не чувствовал уже много-много времени. — Мэтти… Птичка… я так волновался.

Я слышал его дыхание и тёплые слова, и крепко обнимал его, прижимаясь всем телом. Потом он поцеловал меня, и я расплакался от счастья.

Я никогда в жизни больше не пойду на болота, но на небе только звёзды и северное сияние. О Господь, неужели всё это наконец закончилось?

_Я не знаю, какой сейчас день, месяц и даже год_

Я пишу это в психиатрической больнице. Здесь холодно и темно, я пишу при слабом свете — мои руки не связаны за спиной, потому что я веду себя хорошо, — выпросив у доброй сестры милосердия карандаш с мягким грифелем и несколько листов бумаги, и не знаю, прочтёт ли это кто-нибудь и когда-нибудь. Не знаю даже, хочу ли я, чтобы это прочитали, но я должен продолжать писать, я обязан это делать, это — единственное, что мне осталось.

В ту ночь я совершил ужасное дело, и расплачиваться за него я буду до самой смерти и после смерти. Гилберт уснул недалеко от меня, а я… я вновь увидел тварь, являвшуюся мне в кошмарах, и, увы, наяву. Жуткое лицо, искажённое непередаваемой гримасой, показалось мне во тьме. Кожа его вновь была зеленовато-синяя, как вода в самом глубоком болоте, а во рту блеснули острые клыки. Я закричал и тут же зажал себе рот, иначе это существо проснулось бы и убило меня.

Словами не передать, насколько мне страшно было вылезать из постели. Я всё боялся, что какая-то половица заскрипит, и тогда эта тварь проснётся и убьёт меня, разорвёт на куски и обглодает мои кости, но ничего не случилось, он меня не услышал.

Я прокрался вниз и взял небольшой топор для колки дров. Он был довольно тяжёлый, мои руки слегка заболели — впрочем, когда я был младше, отец учил меня колоть дрова, у меня даже неплохо получалось. 

Я поднялся наверх, обратно в комнату. То существо было всё ещё там, оно лежало и спало, и я почти чувствовал его зловонное дыхание.

Я ударил его обухом топора по затылку и почувствовал ещё более отвратительный запах, его было так много, я плохо помню, что было дальше — кажется, я потерял сознание, и топор выпал из моих рук. 

Я отчётливо знаю лишь одно. За секунду до того, как орудие в моих руках опустилось на его голову, я закричал, потому что увидел уже не отвратительное существо, а прекрасное лицо Гилберта, моего Гилберта. Но было уже поздно, и сейчас уже поздно, и теперь всегда будет поздно.

Кажется, спустя несколько дней Гилберта приехал навестить его младший брат. Он нашёл меня и его тело, а потом… каюсь, я не помню, что было потом. 

Меня признали невменяемым и поместили сюда, в это место, именуемое психиатрической больницей. В моей палате есть окна, они выходят на сад — здесь на удивление красивый сад — и каждый раз, когда я смотрю в них, я вспоминаю, как Гилберт укрывал увядшие яблони недалеко от своего дома, он так заботился о них. Мне больно, мне хочется плакать, но мне каждый день дают какие-то таблетки — я не знаю их названия — от которых у меня заканчиваются слёзы, и это такая мука, не иметь возможности даже расплакаться всласть!

Я не знаю, существует ли Господь и ангелы его, про которых мне так часто пели в церкви, куда мы с Фредом ходили по воскресеньям — Фред, пожалуйста, не вспомни о том, что у тебя есть младший брат, я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня здесь, таким, мои волосы спутались, а лицо осунулось, тебе будет больно видеть меня таким!

Я не помню, кем я был, я не знаю, кем я стал, я лишь хорошо помню ночь большого северного сияния на болотах, когда мы с Гилбертом стояли рядом, и его рука была в моей, и наши пальцы были переплетены, и тогда казалось, что мы оба будем жить вечно. Как же мне больно, я не могу перестать чувствовать эту боль, она везде, в каждом слове, каждом жесте и каждой снежинке, опускающейся на окно моей палаты!

Я не прошу спасения для себя и своей души, я и так знаю, что после смерти я отправлюсь в ад.

Я не прошу смерти, потому что даже она не станет для меня освобождением. 

Я прошу лишь об одном: Гилберт, Гилберт, прости меня!

Потому что сегодня ночью я вижу из окна кроваво-алую луну.

Она такая большая, почти во всё небо.


End file.
